Don't Mess With Us
by iVampChick
Summary: SYOC CONTEST NOW ONGOING! The Pretty Committee has grown up, and had children. Their alpha genes passed down, the new Pretty Committee is ready to rule OCD. But when two other cliques threaten their position, will they defend their turf?


**Hello people! I have reasons for not updating or choosing. My junior high year has began, so I am up to my neck in Math the "Write" Way's and Brain Stretchers. Therefore I did not get a chance to go on my mom's computer as in the summer. My other reason; I did not get that many submissions. Perhaps I was not clear for the other cliques. You don't have to use the original characters over and over! Meaning? You can make up your own character. Use your imagination instead, or add a character from another story in somehow. For example; My character, Catalina, has a substitute grandfather. He is Tony Montana, from Scarface! That is why I made Cuba Josh's country of birth. His parents are Gina and Manolo AKA Manny. That is why Cuba is in there. In my version of this story/world, you can go to Cuba now! Things have changed. But thanks for the reviews telling me the real deal.**

**Another thing; Dance and soccer are not the only sports! There is football, lacrosse, tennis, golf, hockey… The list goes on!**

**The Pretty Committee had kids, and their alpha genes were passed down. Now, 2 other cliques (one with 4 member sand one with 6 members) have showed up at OCD, and the next generation of the Pretty Committee just have to show them who they're messing with.**

**I would appreciate it if they are all 13, in 8th grade. Siblings welcome!**

**Yes, I screwed up with this thing. My brain told me that 14 is the correct age for 8th grade. OOPS. I want every MAIN character to be 13. Siblings are welcome! However; NO MORE TWINS! I have 2 sets right now, and if I added more, it will seem they all are surprisingly fertile. I corrected my character, and I will add another. I will list the people who got in so far at the bottom. Does that make sense? Meaning, the people's characters that I like will be in for sure will be at the very bottom of the page.**

**Part: **Alicia and Josh Hotz's daughter

**Age:** 13 years old

**Grade:** 8th grade

**Born: **February 26th

**Appearance:** Catalina, or Cat, has black, up-to-her-fore arm long, silky hair, and is a C cup. She has hazel eyes that are usually accented with eyeliner, always applied with a light hand. Her naturally thick, long eyelashes never need mascara, so she never uses it. She's a little on the petite side, only a few inches shorter then the average 8th grader. She is 5'4" and weighs 98 pounds. She has pierced ears that carry ruby studs, her birth stone. Her toned/caramel skin, pink cheeks, even white teeth, and not-too-plump glossy lips makes her an ideal target for boys.

**Personality:** Catalina loves gossip, and she spreads it like the plague. This makes her a little on the untrusted side, as she'll most likely tell your secrets unless she knows you well, and most importantly, she likes you. Catalina is fiercely loyal and has a great sense of humor, but is a little sensitive, especially about her breasts. She can get a little sassy too. Cat can handle herself well in situations as well. She isn't a brainiac, so she won't get an A on every testShe is a romantic.

**Activities: **Cat is a dance leader at Body Alive Dance Studio. Her rival is Liliana Abeley. Her usual activities include talking on her iPhone, dancing, IMing, shopping, and going to the spa, usually to get another manicure. She has a cat named Ralph, so she takes care of that. She also listens to her "Grandfather's" stories.

**Family Tree (About parents): **Alicia Rivera was born to Len Rivera and Nadia Rivera on September 24th, in Barcelona, Spain. Josh Hotz was born to Manolo and Gina Riberia in Mariel, Cuba on July 5th. His father died due to an "accident" (Tony killing Manolo, but Cat doesn't know this) and his mother changed her last name, and baby's last name, for protection. Now, Manolo's best friend acts like a grandfather to Catalina. Alicia is a Ralph Lauren model and part-time dance teacher at Body Alive Dance Studio. Josh is a famous business man, working at a construction-renting company (such as CAT) called HOTZ.

**Relationships with Parents/Relatives:** Catalina loves her "grandfather" enormously and has a great relationship with her parents, more her mother then father because they can go get mani/pedis and Josh can't. Cat often goes to her Grandfather's estate to do things there, such as just relax and talk with her "Grandpa." Her godmother is Olivia Ryan, and Cat doesn't really like her because of her ditzy ways.

**Style:** Catalina has an "exotic-chic" look combined with "dancer-chic." She varies between these two, usually choosing to go with her exotic look. Lucky Cat, having both Spanish and Cuban parents, so she goes regularly to Cuba and Spain.

**Favorite… (be brief)**

**Color: **Red.

**Animal:** Cats.

**Relative: **Her "Grandfather," Tony Montana.

**Music: **Anything popular.

**Make up: **She has a certain fondness with **Lancôme, especially his perfumes.**

**(Signature) Scent: ****Catalina's signature scent is La Vie Est Belle, by Lancôme. She also mixes in a little of In Love, also by Lancôme, sometimes, but not often.**

**Brand: ****Lancôme.**

**Sport: ****Dance.**

**Which part? (Alpha, beta, omega/ 2****nd****, 3****rd****…) ****Catalina is the alpha/ 1rst in command of the Pretty Committee, and she won't give up her post for anybody.**

**Boyfriend?** Not yet!

**Anything else? Don't hesitate to add anything else. I need 2 other cliques, the first with 4 members and the second with 6 members. Siblings welcome!**

**Today is September 8th 2012. In 2 weeks FOR SURE, on September 29th 2012, I will TRY to post who got in. I will PM as well. **

**Everyone, do try to remember that a lot of people want to be betas, but the people who rather not be the second best are more likely to get in. **

**Yes, I mentioned that I will make another character. Remember, you can make these characters completely up. That was the point, kinda.**

**Name:** Megan Kathryn Lakes

**Part:** 3rd in command of the clique with 4 people

**Age:** 13 years old

**Grade:** 8th grade

**Born:** October 25th

**Appearance:** Megan is probably the only girl who can have a pixie cut and can totally rock it. She has a dark brown pixie (like Gennifer Goodwin) and ivory skin (like Anne Hathaway) with diamond studs in her ears. Her sapphire eyes against her dark lashes make her eyes pop. She has lovely long legs and even white teeth. She wears dark eyeliner, but not too heavily, and mascara. She is a slim girl who weighs 94 pounds and is 5'5. She is a double B cup.

**Personality:** Megan isn't usually mean, but get her on the rink, then she gets competitive. She strives to be better then others at everything, but she doesn't outdo it by studying for a math test for 2 hours. She acts pretty elegant and composed at all times, and isn't usually flustered. She stands up for herself, but is so self-conscious about herself. In a fit of rage and despair, she chopped of her locks of brown hair, which was a little curly, but now it isn't noticeable. She is quiet and has a tinkling laugh. She makes Catalina want to slam the girl's head on a wall.

**Activities: **Megan loves to ice skate. She is on a competitive team for it, and is the best. She hangs out at the rink rather then go home. She likes to talk to her friends on the phone as well. Her hobbies include ice skating, studying, caring for her mouse named Speckles, talking on the phone, and looking at herself in her full length mirror, judging herself.

**Family Tree (about parents):** Megan's mother is Maribelle Slipps, and her father is Rick Lakes. She was born on October 25th in Des Moines, Iowa. Her family moved to Westchester because Rick's garage, Dwellers, was getting famous, and started popping up all over the country. Maribelle gave birth to another daughter named Adeline Savannah Lakes on April 11th 6 years later. When Megan turned 10 and Addy turned 4, Maribelle filed in a divorce. She later remarried the next year, to a famous book editor named Michael Sanderson and Megan got an annoying brother who was 8 when they met at the wedding. His name is Michael Jr. Sanderson. Finally, when Megan turned 12 and Addy turned 6, a new baby was born. Her name was Josie Sanderson. Megan absolutely adores Josie, but hates her step-father and brother. Her mother quit her old job of working at an arts-n-crafts store to work as a secretary at the place Michael works at.

**Relationship to Parents/Relatives: **Megan loves Josie, but her mother doesn't really care for her, relying on Megan to watch over Addy, Josie and Michael Jr. All that caring transformed Megan, making her quieter. She detests Michael and his clone of a son. She dislikes her mother for marrying that idiot. She, unlike other big sisters, doesn't hate Addy and her nosiness. She doesn't hate Josie, as Josie looks a lot like her father and herself. She picks Addy and Michael Jr. up from school and goes to the daycare to pick up Josie, who would be neglected if it were not for Megan. Megan likes to hang out with her dad at Dwellers and learns a thing or two about cars. She loves her dad so much!

**Style: **Megan wears a lot of fancy dresses and skirts. She also wears a silver pendant her father gave to her everyday.

**Favorite… (be brief)**

**Color:**

**Animal:** Swan.

**Relative: ** Her father. He was always there for her.

**Music: **Anything she can skate to.

**Makeup: **Tarte, because it is natural.

**(Signature) Scent: **She mixes it herself. It smells like peaches, lavender, and vanilla.

**Brand: **Tarte makeup.

**Sport: **Competitive ice skating.

**Which part? (Alpha, beta…/ 2****nd****, 4****th****,…) **Megan is the 3rd in command. She would be beta, as she is great friends with Liliana, but she doesn't have the personality of one.

**Boyfriend? **She is toobusy ice skating, studying, and caring for small children to go out with a crummy guy. But that doesn't mean boys don't like her.

**Anything else? I will not choose reviewed submissions. ONLY PM'd submissions!**

**The people who have a sure spot in this story is…**

**PRETTY COMMITTEE**

Catalina Hotz, Alpha of the Pretty Committee.

Centina Grace Solomon, First Beta of the Pretty Committee.

Emiline (Emily) Scarlett Solomon, Second Beta of the Pretty Committee.

Austin Alicia Harrington, 3rd in Command of the Pretty Committee.

Toby Plovert, Omega/Last in Command of the Pretty Committee.

**What, you say? There is no Claire? I have that under control. A girl who added her character above is making one.**

**BRIARWOOD BOYS**

Noah Cameron Harrington: 3rd in command of their clique?

**No one else submitted their boy character. PLEASE SEND THEM! Noah is Austin's twin. Emily is Centina's twin.**

**OTHER CLIQUES: 4 MEMBERS**

Liliana Rose Abeley, Alpha of their group.

Megan Kathryn Lakes, 3rd in command of their group.

**That is all that I've chosen so far. Please, make up characters! I need 6 members for one clique, or I'll have to make them all, and I need some Briarwood boys. I also need 2 other members for the other clique. You have 2 weeks to be totally original! On September 22nd, I will choose. Have fun!**

-Mathilda Outties.


End file.
